


Ray Toro smuts and fluff

by Raytoroishot



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raytoroishot/pseuds/Raytoroishot
Summary: just stories with Ray Toro. either smut or fluff
Relationships: MCR - Relationship, My Chemical Romance (Ensemble)/Twenty One Pilots Ensemble, Ray Toro & Original Female Character(s), Ray Toro/Original Character(s), Ray Toro/Reader, ray toro x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the moment you had been waiting for. You could not stop thinking about your boyfriend, Ray. He was just the sweetest man ever. And he was hot, with beautiful features: kind brown eyes, a magnificent nose, luscious lips, gorgeous brown hair, and a strong muscular build with tanned. He was creative and talented too, and always considerate. His smile was the brightest thing you'd ever seen. He was the man of your dreams. You loved him. You were putting on your red lingerie in the bathroom of your apartment. It was lacy and sheer, a surprise for him. You were going to have sex with him tonight for the first time. Excitement coursed through you. You were horny.

You looked at yourself in the mirror as you clasped your bra. You were wearing practically nothing with some black eyeliner. You exited the bathroom to enter the bedroom. You opened the door a bit to peek a look at Ray. He was wearing a horror movie shirt and plaid pajama bottoms wearing glasses. Ray sat cross-legged atop your queen-sized bed, his head perched upon his hand resting on his knee patiently waiting. He was really going to be shocked. You stared at him for a bit. You couldn't believe it.

You finally opened the door and entered the room in a sexy walk with one hand placed on your hips and gave him a sultry stare. "Ray..."

He looked up at you, "Y/N..." he gazed at your body up and down, getting up and saying, "You look gorgeous... even more stunning than I thought." You blushed, the want for him growing stronger. He bit his lip. Then he slowly got up.

You stopped him from getting up. This was going to be all you tonight, at least you hoped. "I want you."

You put your hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes as you straddled his lap. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. You shifted your gaze to Ray's lips. He was blessed with thick lips and he was a great kisser. You put your lips on his. They were soft and he tasted of beer and cigarettes. He cupped your face gently as he sucked on your bottom lip. You pushed into the kiss a bit harder, your tongue finding its way into his mouth as you gripped his hair. He reciprocated the intensity back, your tongues exploring each others' mouths. Your passion was growing hotter by the moment. You moved your hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off breaking the kiss. Your jaw dropped. You knew he was muscular, but you didn't know he was this well-built shirtless, and you and admired his chest for a few seconds. He lifted your hair, to reveal your neck and softly gave you kisses there. 

You moaned a bit. This was feeling great. 

Ray started to kiss a bit sloppier and rougher, sucking on your neck as his hand slid under your bra, the other wrapped around your back. He held your soft breast, squeezing it a bit. 

"Mind if I take it off?"

"Please." Ray unclasped your bra, and you shivered from anticipation. He turned and pushed you down on the bed. He threw your bra on the nightstand. He played both of your breasts, eyeing them with lust which you could see in his as he was atop you. 

"Damn, you got some beautiful titties, y/n." His fingers circled your tender nipples, the sensations getting stronger. He flicked them and pinched them gently, releasing a moan from you. 

"Do it again." This time he pinched harder. You moaned again

“Say my name, baby.” Ray tortured your nipples more, pushing, pressing, pinching them, you name it, in all directions.

“Rayyyyyyy...” you kept begging, and letting him know he was doing great. Your nipples grew more erect and pointy. Ray put his mouth to your left breast and started sucking it intensely, his tongue moving faster and faster while he kept pinching your right nipple. He sucked harder and harder, the sensation was getting intense, spread through your whole body and you kept moaning. He let a muffled moan in between. Damn, he looked sexy, watching his mouth focused on sinful things. You had no idea he would be this good. It was a warm feeling. He switched to your right breast, licking it with even more ferocity. He was so hot, especially when you could feel how much he wanted you. Your body grew hotter. 

"Ray, keep doing it," you spoke in a high-pitched voice. He pleasured your breasts for a few more minutes.

Ray kissed you again, his chest pressed against your breasts. He kissed your left breast again making his way down to your core as his hands now gripped your waist. You grew hotter. He spread your legs apart and pulled your panties off leaving you fully exposed.

"You dirty little slut" he smirked.

"Shut up, please,"

He laughed a bit, "My apologies, sweetheart" You melted a bit on the inside.

"Keep talking like that though, I like it."

"Sure."

Ray put his head between your legs and started kissing your thigh. His soft hair tickled a bit. He slowly his mouth closer to your vagina. His grip on your legs became firm, his nails digging into your skin. He kissed your folds and licked your clit. You arched your back a bit. Ray delved his tongue in around your clit. He started licking faster as you elicited more moans. He looked so focused while doing it. That itself was a huge turn-on. Pleasure went through your entire body. He kept eating you out until you would climax. It felt so good, his mouth was warm and wet against your folds. You moaned more and more.

"Ray, it feels so good. Keep it up, I'm about to hit my climax." He slowed down a bit edging you.

"Ray, please."

"Not yet, sweetie. I'm saving the best for last." He kept building you up and slowing it down. You couldn't take it anymore, you were growing wetter. "RAY!!"

He moved his face away from your legs and gazed at you, and stood up tall while he switched to fingering. 

"Look how wet you are, slut. You want me so bad now, don't you?" Holy shit, he turned you on even more. You were mentally drooling over him. He looked so strong and dominating. He was so sexy shirtless, and you wondered how you had never seen him without his shirt yet. Anyways, you decided you were going to tease him. 

"Yes. Yes, Da-"

"What were you about to say? "Daddy"? Fuck, that's a hot word. Say it again for me." You didn't actually expect him to like it.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl." He switched from your clit to finger-fucking you in your vagina with his middle finger. You couldn't help it anymore. He started breathing a bit more heavily. You looked at his waistband and saw his cock form a bulge. It was big, and you couldn't wait to see it later.

He leaned closer to your ear and softly whispered, "Do you like it?" in a gentle, deep voice." 

"A lot."

This time Ray put his ring finger in as well and pushed it in deeper. The pleasure was so good.

"You're so dirty, Y/N." 

"Only for you, Daddy." 

"God, you're making me hard, sweetheart" He stopped again, right before your climax.

"Why'd you do that?"

"As I said before, I'm saving the best for last. You and I are gonna do it together, slut." His hair was sweaty and stuck to his face. Ray was fucking sexy and you couldn't help, but watch his lips say those words.

He leaned towards your face and kissed you hard and then gently kissed your forehead. You melted again. He was such a gentle person, except damn, he really flipped the switch in bed.

You pointed to his bulge and said, “I’m going to help you out with that,” and winked.

You saw Ray blush just the slightest bit. You stood up and pressed yourself against him next to the wall and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and soon pulled them away from his feet to the side.

You saw Ray’s dick. It was huge, bigger than you expected and hard. Ray stood fully exposed before you for the first time and you took some time to admire his body. He was seriously perfect. 

“What are you looking at, y/n?” Ray asked

“Turn around,” you demanded. “I wanna check out your ass.”

“You’ve got a nice butt there. Mmmm.” You turned him around and saw his face, it went a bit more red. You pressed your lips against him while your right hand palmed his cock as your left hand grabbed his hair as you looked into his beautiful brown eyes with lust. His arms wrapped around your waist and squeezed your ass tightly.

You kept rubbing him off more as he released deep erotic moans which turned you on. His mouth was open ever so slightly and his face had a sexy flush to it. He breathed heavily against you. He was so hot when in pleasure 

“Y/N,” he moaned and grabbed your ass tighter.

“Look who’s the slut now.” you teased.

“Shut up,” he panted. 

You wanted to suck Ray’s dick badly, so you got on your knees. He was quite large, and you knew it’d be a challenge, but you still wanted to please him. You put a hand on his length as you started to put your mouth on his dick. You swirled your tongue around his tip tasted the salty precum.

Ray put his hands in your hair, softly tugging it and softly moving your head back and forth as your mouth wrapped further up his cock sucking it. He thrusted his hips after with each pull on your hair and pushed his cock down deeper into your throat. He kept moaning your name and making sounds. 

You were trying your best to contain his full-length since it was slightly painful, but his moans were worth it and made your core hotter. You like the gentle tugs on your hair. You began deepthroating him and tried not to get teary-eyed and sucked him harder. It was going to take some time to get used to his size. 

Ray whined louder, “Y/N, I’m close!”

You decided to punish him by taking your mouth off and just leaving him hard, with his problem. 

“Why’d you do that?” he asked.

“So we can save the best for last, babe.” you answered and kissed his flushed face. “I’m gonna ride you now.”

“You’re a top?” Ray asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Now get on the bed.” you demanded.

“Do you have condoms?” he wanted to be sure. 

“Yes, but I’m on birth control, so don’t worry.” you assured him. You couldn’t wait to feel his hard dick inside you. You got onto the bed and rubbed his dick again. Then you sat on top of him, with knees on both sides and his dick slowly entered you as you positioned yourself more comfortably. 

You started moving your hips up and down as Ray grabbed them. He felt so good and touched the right spots. You moaned and rode faster. You panted his name. 

Ray moaned too. He rolled his eyes back for a second due to the pleasure. He tried to move hips with you, but couldn’t due to being on the bottom. 

You leaned into his face, grabbed his hair, kissed him, and whispered into ear, “You feel so good.”

But before you knew it, Ray grabbed your body and rolled you onto the bed. He held you down by the hips. You realized he was going to top you now.

Ray spread your legs apart. He held his dick and rubbed it against your clit. You arched your back up in anticipation. He slowly pushed himself inside you. 

“Ray,” you moaned.

“Tell me if it begins to hurt anytime. I want to make sure you’re feeling good,” Ray said.

You moaned in response.

“Such a tight pussy, fuck.” Ray slowly started to thrust his hips faster into you, hitting your g spot continuously. He moved his hands to your breasts, caressing them and pinching your nipples. You let out a few more moans at all the sensations you were feeling. 

“You like that, you slut?” Ray panted in a deep voice. He started thrusting harder into you and you became a bit louder. He kept making small, little grunts. “Such pretty moans for a dirty, little slut.”

“Yes, Daddy, harder,” you breath hitched as you clenched him. He sped up and moaned. Ray liked making in noise in bed and you enjoyed them. They were erotic. 

“Good girl.” He kept making sounds, and you moaned in unision. Your breathing became faster as your body heated up quickly. The pleasure was intense. You were starting to get a bit sore, because of his size, but that didn’t matter, You took a look at Ray’s face above you, he was sweaty and indulged in pleasure, with his gaze alternating between your face and your breasts. His hair bounced a bit too. He groaned a bit.

“I’m getting close, fuck” you couldn’t take the heat anymore. You were nearing it and desperate. 

“Fuck, I’m getting there too, sweetheart.” Ray heavily breathed. Only now, he started getting rough. His hips bruised your ass. 

You held onto his hips, digging your nails into him. He kept slamming into you. You became louder as your eyes rolled back.

_“FUCK!”_ Ray finally released. You were in bliss, as an orgasm devoured your senses. Your whole body was tingling and melting in ecstasy. You felt a warm liquid inside of you. You felt great, feeling this wave pleasure consume you. 

Ray kept breathing heavily. “That was so good, wasn’t it?” making eye contact with you, as he slowly pulled out.

“Fuck yeah it was!” you rasped, worn out from the action. Ray was spent, but he offered to change the sheets for you. He walked and pulled a set out from your closet. You ogled him from your bed. 

Damn, he had one fine body… and that ass. His muscles were sexy. You didn’t really even expect for him to be this rough in bed. You couldn’t wait for more. He came and you got up to go to the bathroom so he could set up the bed. 

You grabbed a towel and cleaned yourself. You grabbed another towel out for Ray. “Ray, I put a towel in the bathroom for you to clean up with.” 

You went back into the bedroom while Ray was in the bathroom. He even put the dirty sheets into your hamper. You waited until he came back to crawl into bed with him. 

When he was back, he put his hand on your ass groping it a bit before you both walked to the bed and went under the sheets. Once you two were comfortable, you turned around with a smile to look at Ray’s face. He looked back at you lovingly. 

You gazed and took in his beauty, his softness. He had warm, loving eyes, a strong nose, gorgeous lips, a prominent jawline, and beautifully curly hair. You reminded yourself of how beautiful you thought he was when he first met. And you thought about how caring, funny, and great of a partner and lover he was, all the little things you found attractive about him. Everything felt perfect with him, and you got happier knowing he was beside you in your bed, at your apartment.

Ray slowly snaked an arm around your back, pulling you closer and wrapped another arm behind your head. He kissed your forehead and and pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes and hugged you tighter. “I’m so lucky to have you. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. Beautiful inside and out. Please don’t ever leave me.” 

Your core ached with every word. You never felt as loved as Ray made you feel. “I won’t. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

You hugged him harder and gave a soft, passionate kiss. You turned your back to him, and put Ray’s arms over your waist and stomach spooning you. He got the notion you wanted to cuddle. He wrapped a leg on top of yours. You felt warm and safe next to him. 

Ray rubbed your shoulder and talked to you about life and your favorite memories together for some time. Later he asked, “Hey, um, can I hold your boob?”

“Sure, silly.” He clutched your breast from behind, caressing it. You weren’t sure why he wanted to hold your boob, but you were fine with it. 

Soon, Ray started to tease you, stroking a thumb over your nipple, getting it hard, and you all bothered, You whined quietly. He kissed the top of you head while still cuddling you. You moved a bit, and taunted “Come on, Ray… we can do this tomorrow.” 

“Sorry, you just have nice boobs, and I was just fantasizing about them.” Ray explained. 

“It’s okay. Can we go back to hugging? I want to sleep, and you’re making me all hot here, sweetheart.”

Ray gave in, and chuckled. He turned you around and hugged you like before, close and dear to your heart. You slowly patted his head to sleep. You were getting sleepy in his embrace too.

“Goodnight, y/n”

“Sweet dreams, sweetie.”” You melted into his arms, his head against your chest. He was so sweet, and he was all yours. You smiled and looked at sleeping face. He was cute. You lay awake a bit more, and he just kept hugging a bit tighter and repositioning his arms even in his sleep. You kissed his forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  



	2. Something’s *UP* Part 1

y'all in for a cute treat. here's a variation on "only one bed" with "only one seat."

So you were at a party with your bestie. Ray was a cute guy, really smart, nerdy, and slightly goofy at times. You wondered why he was still single, since anybody would be the luckiest person in the world to have him. You enjoyed your time together more than anything. You also had recently broken up with a partner in your last relationship. So to counter this, Ray brought you to a party. He wanted to do the best for you and distract you from sitting in your room, moping all day. 

You two were at one of those random get-togethers that people in the Jersey scene threw on at times that weren't related to music and band stuff, but just for fun. He knew you enjoyed social interactions. 

At the moment, you and him were sitting on a crowded couch on someone's living room with other people on it. Thank God he was near you during most of the party because you weren't in your best mood. You were laughing and socializing like you always do, having fun. 

Anyways, someone just entered the house. It was Sheila. She looked a bit drained, but ready to party. "Hey, is there anywhere I can sit? I kinda want to sit on the sofa."

Being the nice person you are, you offered to give up your seat and stand instead. Sheila sat down on the couch. 

Ray, who sat in a corner seat on the couch, said, "You can sit on my lap, if you want. There's still space." 

He was always so damn nice. He probably was doing it, because he felt bad that you were standing. You politely declined no even though you really wanted to sit. In this case, the floor was not an option as it was a bit dirty. 

Ray asked again, but this time, just said, "Just come sit. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I actually kinda wish you did."

So you went and sat on his lap. You kind of hesitated a bit, because it had a while since you had this type of contact, and it was kinda weird to do this with your guy best friend as much as he was cute and all. 

You relaxed a little bit in his lap. You actually liked it a lot. Ray asked, "Are you comfortable?" 

"Yeah. Thank you so much." In reality, you were getting a bit too comfortable. Now, you weren't as involved in the conversation, which turned to football, mostly because you were entertaining thoughts of Ray for fun, even though you knew it wouldn't ever be like that. 

Ray was actively participating and debating about who the better team was. Then, later he whispered into your ear, "Can I put my hands around your waist? 

"Yeah, Ray." He shifted himself to make it easier for him to lay his arms on your stomach. And he held you quite lovingly. It felt so nice. You looked down at his arms and hands. He had big hands with elegant fingers and strong, manly arms. You were starting entertain thoughts about his hands caressing your face. You soon laced your fingers with his. 

Ray was starting to blush a bit, but you weren't facing him. He always had a crush on you, but you were oblivious to it. He was secretly excited that you were sitting on him and he got to hug you. You two were like this for like, ten minutes. He slowly stopped talking in the conversation, and hugged you tighter. You were all he could think about. 

"Ray, it's kinda tight, but I really like it." you wanted him to grip you just like that. You were stroking your thumb over his gently. You heard contented sighs from him and sighed a bit two. He was also unusually quiet. You sank further into his arms against his chest instead of sitting upright. He shifted his hug to better fit you. He spread his legs apart, so you comfortably sit between them. He snuggled you even more. He just made you happy and cozy, and you were glad that there wasn't space on the couch earlier. 

Ray had the best boyfriend hug you ever felt and you two weren't even dating. You wondered... but maybe he wasn't the same way... and just wanted to make you feel better. You heard him breathe deeply, and you turned your head around. His eyes were shut, but his face was blushing. It told you all you needed to know, plus the small smile on his face. 

Ray felt against his chest your head was turned to him and whispered "I really like hugging you. Do you like it?" 

"Absolutely, I wish we could do this more, but we can't." you whispered back. 

"Why not?"

"Cause we're friends." You felt something around your ass. It was like this for a couple minutes. You guessed it was a boner. If not, you wished it was. You subtly grinded him against a bit.

"So what?" He sharply inhaled, because of the sensation that he just felt inside for you. He was already pretty turned on because of you. The entire time, he kept thinking about cuddling and kissing you and taking you out on dates and some lewd things involving your clothes off. He nuzzled chin on top of your head. 

"Hey, Ray, something's up." you winked. You grinded your ass against him again. You enjoyed looking at his face trying to keep it together in this room full of people. You gripped his hands. Not going to lie, you always wondered what his dick size was. He seemed big down there and now you could finally feel it against you.

"Get off me, please." Ray asked and you obliged. Your best friend was getting off on you right now. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, guys." and he left. 

You soon said, "I have to make a phone call." and followed him. 

Before he got inside, you caught his hand and looked straight onto his eyes and then down at his crotch. "I know what's going on, you ain't slick."

"Well, I was just hugging you and stuff, but you decided to rub your bottom against me. Not cool." He looked fake pissed. 

"I saw your face. I know what you thinking of. It's obvious. Also you liked it and I thought it was funny seeing you try to act so normal."

"Shut up." 

You gripped his hand tighter. You really wanted him. You pressed him against the wall. "You're too cute, but not smart." He started to look a bit flustered with emotion.

"You're not the smart one. I've literally been sending you signals the entire time, but you decided to date that piece of shit for 3 months, so I had to back off from that in respect to you. Do you just want me now because you're heartbroken over him?" he looked annoyed, but soft. 

"Yes, and no. I just never told you because I really liked having you as a friend, and we're best friends. And you're way too cute for me. And also because I think it's about time I date my best friend, someone who really gets me and got a real, genuine bond with first instead of some stupid dude I met at a concert. I really thought it. I think of you like that sometimes. And we always enjoy time with each other. And I do love you a lot in general, but I   
want to fall in love with you." you confessed. 

"Didn't we meet at a concert too?" he joked. 

"You know who I'm talking about." you retorted. 

"He who must not be named. I'm just messing with you. I know." Ray winked. Then he was about to go inside the bathroom. 

Before it closed, you squeezed yourself in this small space unspoken. He looked at you, surprised. 

"Don't be shy." you said. 

"Uhh..." Ray looked flustered again. 

"I'm gonna help you out with that. That's what best friends are for." you pointed at his bulge. 

"Weird, but I'll think about it." Ray blushed and stammered. 

"Shut and kiss me, stupid." you impatiently demanded. 

He hesitantly cupped his big hands around your face. He tender stroked your face with his thumbs. It accidentally touched your lower lip, sending butterflies in your stomach. 

You kept blushing and smiling like crazy. You looked into his beautiful brown eyes. They sparkled back at you. He blinked, and you studied the way his dark brown lashes rested against his face for an instant. You looked at his gorgeous nose and his luscious lips. His eyes were still closed, probably due to hesitation and nervousness. His breathing got heavier. He was so cute, so, so cute. He was hot.

You wrapped an arm around his waist, and cradled his head from the back of his neck, and tangled your fingers into his adorably frizzy, brown hair. You saw him flash a smile, he always had the purest smile you ever saw. He opened his eyes, which sparkled again. You took a deep breath and smiled back at him. 

"What's taking so long?" he asked you.

"Just taking you and this beautiful moment in. Also I'm waiting for you to kiss me, silly." you scratched the back of his head. 

He laughed, "Alright then. " 

Ray closed his eyes and leaned in, about to kiss you, but you crashed your lips onto his first, kissing him instead. He slid his hands to your neck, then to your shoulders, and your waist, and held you firmly. Chills shot through your back. You gripped him harder. 

Ray sucked on your lower lip, biting it gently. Then he fully kissed your lips again. You slightly open your mouth, to let his tongue inside. It played with your tongue, roaming your mouth. You felt euphoric. His tongue became more aggressive. You passionately played back. Your best friend was kissing you with everything he had. 

You took control, and shoved your tongue into his mouth, showing you wanted him even more. It was a little wrestle, just like the way you two always playfully fought with each other. It was your language. You slowly moved the hand on his back to his crotch, palming him. You pulled back to take a breath. 

Ray pulled you right back in, and kissed you hard on the lips. You sucked on his lip and bit it. He softly moaned, so you kept nibbling Your stomach was gonna explode from his neediness. You two kept kissing passionately back and forth. Never had you been kissed like this before. Equal parts love, care, and lust. 

Ray pulled back, exhausted, and softly whispered, "I love you." 

He kissed your forehead and ruffled your hair. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I don't ever want to, Ray." you pecked his cheek. "Also, what about your boner?"

"We'll figure it out soon, but not here."  
He opened the door slightly, peeking to see if there was anyone watching nearby. There was no one, he walked out and you followed him. You gave his ass a pat. 

Ray teased you a glare, then walked back to the living room. This time, the spot on the couch was taken. He looked back at you and raised an eye brow subtly. You nodded back subtly. 

“Hey, um I have a family emergency today. That’s why I took kind of long on my call. I have to leave immediately.” You told the people in the room. 

They all started saying their byes to you. Then Ray said, “But I’m your ride, right? I’m coming to drop you home.”

You quickly faked a “Sorry, I forgot. Thank you so much.” He quickly walked over to you. 

The both of you said bye to your friends as you exited. You hoped no one knew what went on between you two. 

As soon as you reached the sidewalk, Ray asked, “Can I carry you?”

He picked you up in his big arms with one holding your back and the other holding your legs as you held on to his shoulders sideways. You thought to yourself, “When did he get this strong?” His arms were literally built for hugging, but they could carry you damn nicely to you. 

Ray kept smiling madly. His face was pink. You leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He looked back down at you and kissed you forehead. “You’d make a lovely princess. You’re my princess.”

You melted. Ray just called you his. You just kept watching Ray smile as he was walking to his car. You were in heaven, anyways. 

He gently put you down on your feet and opened the passenger door for you. Both of finally got in the car. He turned the heater on. You two just sat and relaxed for a bit, just giggling from what had just happened. 

“I want to kiss you again.” Ray said. You excitedly moved in closer. He held your face gently again, and kissed you passionately with a gentle ferocity. This kiss wasn’t as aggressive as the first time, this was more of a “I want to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you” type. Sweet and full of care. 

You enjoyed kissing him and were excited for even more kisses to come, hopefully. He just had the most beautiful lips you ever saw, so yeah, you were going to kiss him a lot later.

You nibbled on his lip again because it made him softly moan. You wanted to keep hearing it. Your stomach kept dropping each time you heard it, and they made you extremely turned on. 

Ray pulled back, “Damn, that was an extremely good kiss.” He was flushed. 

“Where do you want to go now? Your place or mine?” he asked as he pulled out of the street. 

“Hmmm.... Definitely not mine for now. I need a change of scenery.” you said back. 

Part 2 will come.


	3. Blowjob and Pizza Part 2

The part with the smut

"So what about mine?" Ray offered. 

"Doesn't one of your brothers still share your room?"

"Nah, he also moved out a month ago. It's all mine now... plus my parents are out somewhere. They won't be back for at least 5-6 more hours."

"Oh, that's good then."

"Besides, we can just say we're watching a movie, if they come in early. They like you." Ray reassured. You smiled at that. 

"Can't wait until we get there." You replied. Ray kept driving. You kept checking him out, he just looked so focused and good and his arms. 

Every time there was a red traffic light, Ray would reach out and squeeze your hand for some time. You liked this small gesture. 

"Are you hungry, Ray?" you asked.

"Yeah, and I'm horny as hell too. I wish it didn't have to take this long." he replied rather frustrated from the road.

"So what do you want for dinner? Burgers, tacos, pizza?"

"Pizza, so I can share it with you."

"Ugh, you're too cute. It's not like we could both stomach a pie each either."  
you retorted even though you knew what he meant. 

"But sharing food with your best friend always makes it better."

"I think you mean girlfriend now, silly."

"Sorry. Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ray. I would hope so."

"Finally. I really wanted to date you and treat you right. I've wanted to be your boyfriend for so long. Thanks for making it official, babe." he winked at the last part. 

"Babe," hmm, interesting nickname you thought. 

"Yup. We're official as fuck." you laughed making him giggle. 

The rest of the drive felt like a honeymoon phase. You finally got to his house. 

After parking in the driveway, you two exited and Ray got his keys to open the door. 

Once entered, Ray grabbed your waist and kissed you hard lifting you into the air and slightly messing your hair. You gasped and moaned into the kiss. 

"Jeez, that was a surprise." you said. 

"Couldn't hold back there. I want you bad, y'know?" Ray picked you up and sat on the couch. 

"Hey, do you wanna go to your bedroom?" you prodded him. You wanted to solve his boner. 

"Yeah." Ray carried you to his bedroom and laid you on his bed. You sat up and he sat right next to you. There were also sorts of posters and action figures laying around with some guitars in a corner. He had an interesting room. 

You held his hand and faced him. He was hot. And the tension was thick with heat. "Hey, I'd like to give you a blowjob if that's fine or do you want to take things slow, relationship-wise? I mean, you're already pretty hard and I'm already here, so....?"

"Yes. I'd love one. Thank you for asking." Ray panted, giving you that look where he already had you laid in his mind. 

"Okay, hottie. First, I'm going to order the pizza for delivery right now, so it will be just in time for us to eat. What kind do you want?"

"Hmm, onions and green peppers and mushrooms." he replied. 

"Hello, I would like one large pizza with onions, green peppers, and mushrooms for delivery, please, to ... good night." you called your local pizzeria and put your phone away. 

"So my best friend is gonna give me a blowjob and I get to eat pizza with her too! I'm the luckiest man alive!" He grinned wide and then smirked sexually at you. 

"Ray, we're official. I'm also your girlfriend too now, silly, which you obviously forgot to say. Also, stop bragging because I get to give the most handsome guy on the planet a blowjob and pleasure him and then get to eat pizza with him, so that makes me even luckier!" you teased him and face grew red and he bit his lip. 

You tackled him against his bed, kissing Ray passionately. You put your hand to his bulging crotch and rubbed him hard. He started whimpering a little. You moved you hand to inside his pants. You felt his dick was quite hard. The sexual excitement inside you was burning. You stopped the kiss and moved to the side. You unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and underwear and moved it aside. 

Ray kept eyeing you with lust and watched what you were doing. He had a raging erection. You still couldn't believe it was because of you. This man had probably thinking of this fantasy for the longest time. You wrapped your hand around him and began pumping his dick, getting it even harder. "You deserve this for how long you've waited for me and since I was being a jerk and not noticing you. Also, you can tell me anything about how you prefer it."

"I prefer you being the one who gives me head. That's all I have to say." Ray smiled at you. 

God, he's so sweet and didn't ask for anything else. His head is probably exploding right now just because it's you. 

"Ray, stand up now." you got up off the bed. He handed you a pillow to put on the floor so that you could kneel without hurting your knees. He stood in front of you, with his dick in front of your face. 

You rubbed his erection, then fondled and licked his balls. Then you went back to rubbing him and pressed some soft kisses on his thighs, exciting him. 

Then you stuck your tongue out and licked his tip which leaked with precum, looking up at him. He kept looking down at you, with his mouth slightly open leaving soft whimpers. 

You put your mouth on his dick and gripped his hips. You began sucking him. Ray gripped your hair lightly. 

You were slow at first, but then you got faster at sucking. Ray started moving your head a bit too, giving you some movement on his dick. He started to thrust his hips in rhythm to your head. You two kept at this pace for a while. 

He wasn't going too hard on you, since it was your first time, but you wanted to see if you could deepthroat his entire length, so you dug your nails into his hips, so he pushed his dick even further down your throat in response. He held your head with greater force, tugging your hair and thrusted harder in and out. 

Ray was moaning and panting heavily. His knees were turning weak. You loved his sounds. "You're so good, oh goddd!!!" he thrusted into your mouth. 

You muffled a moan back, to let Ray know you enjoyed it. You kept sucking him with more force. You tried not to cry while deepthroating him because it was quite difficult, but you were determined to please him. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, FUCK!" Ray let out. He kept moaning. Now he started to heavily pant your name. "God, your mouth feels so good, babe..."

This really heated you up. You moved your head faster and used your hand to grip the upper half of his erection to help get him off quicker. You pumped your hand quickly back and forth. 

Ray kept moaning. "I'm getting closer... I'm getting close, moan, I'm about to cum!" he panted and groaned in desperate need. His face was flushed with pleasure, eyes awash with want and lust at you. 

You kept sucking and rubbing him, eager to taste him. 

"I'm going to cum in your mouth! FUCK!" Ray moaned loudly and his eyes shut. He orgasmed and you felt his warm cum explode in your mouth. It tasted bitter and salty, yet slightly sweet. You licked his tip and swallowed his cum, somehow begging for more, licking every last drop. You looked back up at him with smouldering eyes. He looked absolutely in heaven, breathing deeply to balance his high. He scratched your head a bit with his fingers. It felt relaxing, releasing all the tension from your body. 

He looked so good with that orgasm face, helpless in pleasure. You got up and kicked the pillow out of the way, and tightly wrapped your arms around and kissed him. He hugged you even harder and sucked on your collarbone giving you a hickey. You whimpered in response. 

He pulled back and gave you a sweet forehead kiss. "Thank you, that was the best blowjob I've ever had. Seriously, you're so good." he kept blushing. 

"You needed it. I was helping you out and you looked super hot when you cummed. So yeah, I like blowing you. I'll do it again." you winked and kissed him on the lips. Ray rubbed your back and waist, nuzzling his head on top of yours and kissed your hair. 

"You're the best, babe. Also I think the pizza should be coming any minute now. I'm going to get ready." Ray left the hug and and put on some underwear and sweatpants. He put his old clothes in the hamper. You thought he looked pretty cute in sweats. You went to the mirror and fixed your hair and washed your hands. 

The doorbell just rang. You and Ray both rushed to the door. Ray said, "I'm paying, not you. Don't even argue."

You smiled and pecked his cheek. He opened the door and your mouth began to water, hungry for pizza when you smelled it. 

The delivery lady stood in front double checking to make sure the order was right and said "7.99 for 1 large pizza with three toppings." 

Ray took out his wallet to pay and also gave a $5 tip on top. He took the receipt and pizza. "Thank you very much. Have a good night. Stay safe!" he waved the delivery lady goodbye and closed the door. 

This man treated everyone with such high respect and dignity. You liked that a lot about him and sat on the couch. He put it on the living room coffee table and got two plates from the kitchen. He sat right next to you and you moved closer to him, snuggling against his arm and shoulder. 

You opened the box and gave slices to the both of you. You watched Ray eat as you ate too. You both couldn't stop smiling and giggling at each other. "Yo, this pizza is amazing."

"You're amazing." Ray chuckled. You giggled back. You kept scarfing down your hot pizza. Damn, you were hungry. You knew that Ray didn't care how you much or how fast you ate your food. He was eating quite quickly too, folding his pizza in half. 

"God, I love you so much. It's just so natural to be around you. And it's like old times. I think this is probably the best choice I've ever made so far." you confessed too soon. You had always said "I love you" to him platonically as best friends. This wasn't that serious type of "I love you" though just yet. 

"And I love being with you." Ray said. 

You two kept talking about the funniest memories you had from that time you were crying from eating spicy chilies and he had to get you ice cream to when he lost his dog from his leash and you two kept chasing for the dog. Not before long, your pizza was finished with your bellies stuffed. Ray took the plates and washed them and threw the box in the recycling bin outside. 

He came back in and pounced on the couch and tackled you in a tight hug from the back. He dug his head between your neck and shoulder and hummed. You held his hands as they hugged you. You turned your neck, so you could kiss his forehead. He was adorable as fuck! And that frizzy hair too! You melted into him and whined happily. His legs wrapped around your hips. His total embrace made you feel all fuzzy and warm. 

After cuddling and small kisses for a good 30 minutes, you pushed his arms aside, "It's my turn now. Can I hold your head in my lap?'

"Yeah, that would be great, babe." he agreed. 

You just wanted to stare at his face and pamper him. Ray laid flat on the couch and lifted his head so you could scoot your lap underneath. You folded your legs into a pretzel to cradle his head. He looked up at you and you smiled back. He curled his body on the sofa.

You put a hand in Ray's frizzy hair and petted his head gently. You gazed down at his face, admiring his features, just how gorgeous he looked, from his eyelashes to his lips to even the smallest, mottled flecks of color on his skin.

You began to stroke his forehead and rubbed it softly. You and him were both enjoying it. You kept doing it until he fell nearly asleep. 

"I can't believe you're actually my girlfriend now." Ray mumbled. 

"Can't believe I'm dating my best friend now. Who would've thought of that?" you kissed his forehead. Then you tangled your fingers in his hair and rubbed his head. He fell asleep soon in your lap. 

You thought Ray looked really cute when he slept. Your stomach had those silly butterflies again from that. His face beamed contentment even though he was asleep. 

He didn't even snore which was a plus. He was just -at peace- absolute perfection. 

You fell asleep too. Your mind was just running with thoughts about Ray excited about your new relationship. He wasn't just boyfriend material anymore. Ray was your fucking boyfriend! He even waited for you! You were just too stupid to know, but god, you were thankful he wasn't in another relationship. Dating someone who truly loved you as a person and as a friend beforehand and knew your flaws was definitely a great choice.

It was perfect. With him in your lap, the both of you were soon knocked out.


End file.
